1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shut-off valves for controlling the level of fluid in a container, and more particularly, to valves of the type including a float and a valve actuator which cooperate to operate the valve between open and closed conditions in response to a change in the fluid level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valve mechanisms of the type provided with a float device that rises with the liquid supply level flowing into a container are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,567 to Leitch discloses a valve mechanism with a valve body positioned a fixed distance from a container therebelow. Liquid flows into a valve body chamber via an inlet port coupled to an external supply source and flows out of the chamber through an outlet port. The outlet port is sized to receive a tube which is carried by a float, and which tube moves concentrically through the outlet port, rising and falling relative to the supply level in the container. As the supply level rises, the upper extremity of the tube extending into the valve body cavity is moved toward contact engagement with a partly-conical valve member (button). Once a predetermined liquid level has been reached in the container, the upper extremity of the tube will contact the button sealing the further flow of liquid from the outlet port into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,405 to Burge discloses a valve mechanism having a float coupled to a rod which together movably seat and unseat a ball-shaped valve member to close and open a passageway through a fixed position valve body (pipe). Through this passageway flows liquid from an external feed line into a container, the float being buoyantly disposed in the container to mechanically cause pivoting of the rod as the liquid level in the container changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,876 to Cordts discloses a valve mechanism including a float which rises concentrically up into an orifice defined by the outlet port of a valve body, the float rising as the liquid in a container approaches a predetermined level. A ball adapted to normally rest on the inner, upper end of the outlet port is also provided. The shape of a lower end of the outlet port is conical and adapted to cooperate with a closure valve on the upper side of the float. A tubular extension on the float initially is movable upwardly and engageable to unseat the ball, allowing liquid to flow into the container. As the float rises further in response to the rise in the liquid level, the closure valve and Conically-shaped lower end of the outlet port are brought into Contact, sealing the outlet and restricting further flow into the container.
It is well known in the prior art, therefore, to provide valve mechanisms of the type including a float which rises and falls with the liquid level to operate a valve member to control flow of liquids through a valve body. However, all such valve mechanisms are similar in that the floating activator moves with respect to a fixed or stationary valve body. Consequently, mounting apparatus must be provided for holding the valve body stationary relative to the container.